Coming Back Together
by KimBob
Summary: The group breaks up and loses contact, and Yoh is left alone. When fate brings them together again, Yoh is bitter and changed.
1. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

CHAPTER ONE – Saying Goodbye

Every group breaks up at some point or another. Different people with different dreams have to follow their own paths. Inevitably, paths cross and destinies become intertwined, but eventually, they must unravel to go their own road.

It happened all too soon for Yoh Asakura, a young shaman who, in entering the Shaman Fights, had his road cross with many others. They all bonded together to save the world, you know, the usual story of the heroes, each from different pasts. However, you never find out what happens next. It is a sad truth that they always go their separate ways, generally back to their old lives.

This is the story of how one of the greatest teams of saviors ended up leaving each other. It was a week after the Shaman Fights, and everyone was rested. They had been celebrating all that week and now they were beginning to wonder, 'What now?'

A cloud of silence had been about the house, people speaking only when absolutely necessary. No one dared make noise, for fear of the stares they would obviously receive.

They were beginning to feel rather uncomfortable when Pilica said, "Onii-chan, let's head back north, I miss home." It was a command, rather than a request, and so Horo was forced to go with her after they said their goodbyes.

Ren found this the best time to announce, "I must return to China as soon as possible, the family is in an uproar and seeing as I am the heir, I am required to run the household."

In the end, everyone but Anna, Yoh, and Manta left to their respective homes with a wide variety of reasons, or excuses. A few months later, Manta informed them that he was being transferred to a better school in America and that left Yoh and Anna.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me... again." Yoh said, grumbling the last part.

"Not really, Yoh. I'm... just not seeing this working out, yet. I need some space for a while." she told him.

"That's fine, I'll just go out for a while." he said happily.

"No, I mean, a LOT of space." she said.

"Great, I'll just go hang out with Manta until tomorrow, when he leaves." he said, undaunted.

"A larger amount of space, you twit. As in, I'm leaving for another country; I might never come back, sayonara." she explained, counting them off on her fingers.

"You're... leaving me?" he asked stupidly.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I'm just not ready to marry." she said softly.

"It's fine. You go ahead." he said, forcing a smile.

With that said and done, let's get to the point. Now they're all split up, but fate is not done with them, for they won't be separated for long... Ok, I lied, so they will be separated for long, until destiny brings them together once more, six long years later. But time doesn't always heal old wounds...


	2. Six Years Later

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

CHAPTER TWO – Six Years Later

(If you don't know the time frame, you need help. See the chapter title!)

Yoh glanced at his watch for the tenth time in five minutes. This was great, just great. He had pulled in some favors and finally gotten a talent searcher to stop by on the way through Tokyo, and his band were nowhere to be found. The person was coming at 5:00 exactly, it was 4:30 then, and they were supposed to practice beforehand.

He growled with impatience and began to practice his guitar solo. He was the lead guitarist, electric guitar, and singer of the band, No Excuses. When he finished going through it ten times, he glared at the tiny clock again, and if looks could kill, his watch was a goner. It was 4:50, and still, no second guitarist, drummer, or keyboard player.

In his frustration, he began playing random cords without realizing it. The more seconds flew by, the faster and angrier his playing became. When he realized he was playing, he didn't really care and so he began to form it into a song, making up cords and words as he went along.

"I don't care, leave me now. I'm all alone, I wonder how. You left me with no one. You knew I would die. But up from the ashes, a phoenix will fly. Now I fly up from the cinders, admit you were wrong. You thought I'd be weaker, but you made me strong. Look at what you put me through. It's over now, no chance for you. Come back now and I'll make you go. You hurt me bad, and now you know that it's too late for second chances. No excuses, no romances." he sang to the tune of his music, closing his eyes and allowing the music to flow through his lips and hands into a song.

"That... was absolutely perfect. You are coming with me tomorrow at noon onto a plane taking us to the Studio in Beijing." a female voice called from the front. He snapped his eyes open and they flew to the watch. 5:05 exactly.

"I... made it?" he asked, unbelievingly.

"Duh. Go to the Tokyo Airport at noon tomorrow. Be late and you forfeit your chance." she answered.

He took off his guitar and ran for the front of the garage, but had some trouble climbing over and ducking under things. After a few loud crashes he finally made it out of the Pit of Doom, but she was gone and his band had just showed up.

"Wazzup?" his drummer, Chino asked.

"You blockheads! You just missed the talent girl!" he barked. The others stood dumbfounded.

Then Chino yelled, "Man! We forgot to reset our clocks!"

"No excuses." Yoh told them, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"But, Yoh." Chino started, only to be cut off.

"No! No excuses! No second chances! I told you when you came in that you get one chance, no mistakes! You let me down, just like all the others." he growled darkly.

"Sorry for being human." the drummer mumbled as they turned and left.

The next morning, Yoh woke at six o'clock and ate a breakfast of toast and oranges with milk to drink. Afterwards he did 500 sit ups and push ups. Then he took a long shower and rechecked his bags. With some time to kill, he cleaned the house so it would look nice if the landlord were to visit. It was now time to go. Yoh slipped on the quadruple weights to his arms and legs and took off running, his baggage in tow. When he reached the airport, he checked his bags and was just slipping off the weights and putting them into his carry-on bag when the talent search girl arrived.

"Yoh? Is that you?" she asked incredulously. He zipped up his bag and nodded.

"I'm Yoh Asakura. Remember? You listened to me play the other day?" he asked.

"I'm not told who I'm checking out, just where. Yoh, it's me! Anna!" she exclaimed.

He stared emptily at her, looked her up and down, and said, "I don't think I know any Anna's." She gaped at him in shock and disbelief.

"You had better be joking. I'm your ex-fiancé, Anna Kyouyama. We're shamans who saved the world together!" she told him. He stared at her blankly.

"Shamans are evil demon people who murder and steal and pillage and burn villages and are possessed by demons. I've never saved the world, and I never had a fiancé and I never knew an Anna Kyouyama." he said stubbornly, crossing his arms.

Whack! Anna gave him her famous left-handed slap, right on the cheek, but was taken aback when he didn't even flinch, he didn't move at all. Zip! She now was the most surprised she'd ever been in her life, he had caught her hand in mid-strike. He held her wrist for a few moments, and then forced it back to her side.

"How the hell did you do that?" she asked in shock.

"MBNYSBO." he said.

"Say what?" she said in her harsh voice.

"MBNYSBO. My Business, Not Yours, So Back Off." he translated coldly.

Zip! His hand caught her knee easily as it made its way up to hit him in the place no man wants to be hit. Whiz! His other hand caught her right hand before she slapped him. Whoosh! Her left hand stopped an inch from his face, as though a pane of glass were there.

As one last attempt to hit him for his rudeness, she attempted to head butt him when he let her go and back flipped five times, landing with the ease of a cat and making each of his movements seem like cake. Everything was carefully planned and calculated, and you could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't even thinking about his moves anymore by the time he did them.

His smirk was driving her mad. It was one of those I-know-something-you-don't-know smiles. A mystery one, like the Mona Lisa, and at the same time, cold, harsh, hateful, and angry. However, underneath all that, she saw the faintest glimmer of hurt, sadness, and a dying hope.

"Yoh, I, I'm sorry." she said quickly, trying to get it over with as soon as possible.

"Why? You only hit me once, because I let you. Just remember one thing about me. You make no excuses. You get no second chances. You make no mistakes." he said gravely. After that, no one had anything to say, so no one spoke. They boarded the plane and got into their first class seats, him placing his bag in front of him.

She noticed something sticking out of his bag. Her eyes grew wide in recognition and she grabbed his duffel bag and pulled out her prize. He snatched the bag back and gave her the glare he usually reserved for his watch, and then held out his hand for his missing item. He had the window seat, though, and the seat belt sign was off, so she ran off to the bathroom with it. He got up and stalked after her, banging on the lavatory door.

"Anna, open up and give it back or I'll take the door down and take it back." he growled low. There was no answer so he did as he promised and took down the door. However, the bathroom had an opening bottom for emergencies and it lay open.

Damn her resourcefulness and damn these new safety lavatories. He was not a happy camper as he climbed down into the luggage compartment and, using his shaman senses, easily found her and took his book back. She followed him with an I've-got-you-now smirk.

"So, little Yoh keeps a diary?" she said in baby talk.

"It's a damned journal and I don't write about my life in it. I write songs." he told her as they climbed back up and took their seats.

"Riiiiiight. I remember this. You do remember me, you're just pretending not to." she accused.

"No, I'm not. Maybe I used to be who you're looking for, but he died about halfway through the journal. Guess how he died. You killed him. You killed his dreams, future, hope, everything." he kept his voice low as he spat out the words venomously.

"Yoh, I went back. I went back for you but you were gone. You didn't wait." she said, some faint traces of emotion seeping into her voice.

"He waited for two years for you. Two damned years. You know why I know how to fight? He tried to learn every possible fighting technique and style, to be the strongest for you. So that you would come back. But you never did. You abandoned him for John Forester, Garret Jonen, oh, and the last one, Isaac Gordo. Your former husbands. When he found this out, he died.

He tried so hard to be good enough for you, but he never could reach your standards. Oh, no, you like guys who are serial killers, like John, homeless guys, like Garret, and drug dealers, like Isaac. Have a great time with your new boyfriend, Darek, who, by the way, happens to be a stripper. Yoh Asakura gave you two chances, and that was a mistake. So now, here I am, your creation, much more improved. I'm everything a girl wants. Strong, handsome, fighter, charismatic, musician who writes his own songs, singer, and soon to be star. Who could resist? Only you." he said bitterly.

Anna, for once, was speechless. This had hit her like a ton of bricks. He had kept tabs on her, he knew her past and present, he was so hurt by her leaving, and he would never forgive her. She felt herself tearing and calmly walked off to the lavatory.


	3. On a Highway

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

CHAPTER THREE – On a Highway

Horokeu Usui stood on the side of the highway, thumb out, waving his other hand frantically. A duffel bag sat by his feet, his board was slung over his shoulder, and clutched tightly in his waving hand were a pair of drumsticks. As it was cold, he wore a hat, scarf, snowboarding jacket, and baggy, sagging pants, everything black with light blue lining.

Vehicles sped past him, anything and everything from a home on wheels to a bus to a car to a truck. As the day wore on and he still failed to hitch a ride, the amount of movement slowed. It was almost midnight and he was beginning to lose hope when a car sped through a large puddle and left him and his belongings soaking wet. Sighing in defeat, he sank to his knees on the roadside and fell into unconsciousness from the exhaustion.

The next morning, he woke to a hand poking him hard in the chest. "Hello? Are you alive? Get up, you moron! Why are you sleeping on the side of the road?" a familiar voice invaded his dreams.

His eyes remained closed and he turned onto his stomach to evade the attacks. "Go away, Ren, let me sleep. Just five more minutes." he mumbled groggily.

"How the hell did you know my name?" the voice asked suspiciously.

"...! REN!" it suddenly snapped in his mind and he jumped up, knocking his head hard against Ren's, because the younger had been leaning over him at that moment. They both fell backwards onto their butts and rubbed their heads furiously, the Chinese mumbling random curses in Mandarin. When he finally looked up, he found, to his surprise, the Ainu he knew long ago in his past.

"Usui!" he screeched.

"Wow, Ren, what are the odds that we'd meet up again after six years? It must be fate!" Horo Horo shouted.

"Do you want me to go deaf! I sure don't! Especially since my freaking job requires my ears! You idiotic bar of soap, what are you doing out here!" Ren yelled.

"Hitchhiking." Horo answered.

"You do know it's illegal here?" he rolled his eyes.

"No, I didn't. I'm headed to Beijing for an audition." he replied. This caught his attention.

"What kind of audition?" he asked.

"Drumming. That's what I do, drum. So I'm going to an audition at some place called, The Studio." he explained. He slapped his forehead and sighed.

"Hop into the limo. I'll give you a ride."

"But, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you." he said quickly.

"You won't be. My family owns The Studio. I just happen to be the lead singer of a group they're putting together. I'm headed that way, too." he told the Ainu.

"Cool. Geez, it's freezing out here." Horo remarked.

"Get in the limo and warm up. We're going to stop at a rest stop soon and get something to eat. I'll bring you something hot to drink while I'm at it." Ren smiled slightly.

"Ren... Thanks. You sure have changed..." Horo said, grinning back at him before they both made their way to the waiting vehicle.


	4. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

CHAPTER FOUR - Meeting

"Tamao! Hurry up and get those wires connected! I don't have all day, you know!" the manager at The Studio shouted.

"Mei, don't yell at her. She's doing her best with what she's got." one of the bass players that were auditioning spoke up softly.

"What she's got is a brain the size of a peanut, so keep your mouth shut, pretty boy!" Mei shouted at him.

"Finished!" Tamao called as she came out from behind the stage, banging her head on a pole and falling down.

"Are you okay?" she heard the bassist ask and saw a gloved hand reach out to help her up. She looked up into bright blue eyes with dark rings beneath them and purple lips twisted into a kind smile.

"Faust-sama?" she asked as he lifted her to her feet.

"It's been a while, Tamao-chan." the doctor smiled.

"Mr. Faust the Eighth, you're up!" Mei yelled. He went up and began to play the song that they were all required to play.

"Okay, pretty boy, you got yourself a job. Tamao! Use your peanut brain and take Faust to the room for Oversoul!" she barked at the shy girl when he'd finished.

"Hai, Mei-sama!" the pink-haired girl said, and led him out and into a hallway.

"Tamao-chan, why do you let her berate you like that?" he asked.

"I'm used to it. It's not so bad, and it pays really well to know how to cook and do all the technical wire stuff. This is Oversoul's room!" she announced.

"Oversoul?" he asked.

"Hai. Oversoul is the newest group they're putting together. The owner of The Studio is sending his son to be the vocalist. He probably got the job just because he's his son. Then there's you for bass. I hear a talent scout found the guitarist in Japan. Now all they need is drums! I have to go!" Tamao said and skipped off again, leaving the doctor in the room to wait.

Yoh and Anna left the plane quietly and were met with a limo that was to be their ride. They stepped in, Yoh formulating a plan for revenge in his head. "Here we are miss, sir." the driver announced when they pulled up in front of The Studio. They left the vehicle and entered the building, heading to the audition rooms.

"Mei! I got you a guitarist that'll knock the pants off your best choice for Oversoul!" Anna yelled when they entered the room.

"Good! I just got us a bass player and I got me an assistant with a brain the size of a peanut!" Mei answered.

"I'm back! Do you want me to hook up the cables for the guitarists?" Tamao hurried in.

"Speak of the devil. Yeah! Go ahead!" she answered, but the girl's attention was caught on the brunette. He smirked.

"Tamao-chan! I haven't seen you for such a long time!" he called, walking over to her. She flushed pink.

"Yoh-sama. I-I just got a job here." Tamao informed him.

"That's great! I'm about to get one, too, as an electric guitarist! And it's just Yoh, please." he said. Anna's face darkened as he flirted shamelessly with the shy girl.

"Tamao. Did you not hear her? She said hook up the cables!" she snapped at her. Yoh turned on her.

"Hey! You leave her alone! I'm catching up with my good friend, here!" he said defensively.

"Anna-sama!" Tamao jumped a few feet away from him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I thought you weren't getting married anymore, so I just, I..." she rambled on to the blonde.

"No, no, Tamao! We aren't getting married! In fact, I was just wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner with me on Friday?" he offered.

"Oh, Yoh, I'd love to!" she said happily, and Anna's frown grew. Tamao bounced off to finish connecting cables and Yoh easily got the spot in Oversoul's band.

"Tamao! Show Asakura to Oversoul's room!" Mei shouted, and the shy girl quickly led him out, babbling about nothing in particular and causing Anna to scowl. This. Meant. War.

"Here." Ren said as he handed Horo a mug of hot chocolate at the rest stop.

"Thanks. I'd pay you back, but I'm broke." he said.

"Thus the hitchhiking, eh?" Ren smirked in amusement.

"What? What's so funny about me hitchhiking?" Horo asked.

"It just reminded me of that idiot, Ryu and his Bili friend, that's all." Ren said.

"So, what group are you a part of? I'm going to try to get into Oversoul." Horo Horo said.

"I am the vocalist of that group." Ren told him.

"Really? Did you really try or did you just get in because of your father?" Horo asked.

"I have refused my father's financial or reputable help since I turned sixteen. I figured I was old enough to start seeing what it's like to live on my own two feet." Ren answered.

"So this limo is yours?" Horo asked in disbelief. Ren nodded.

"Get out of here! How? What have you been doing?" Horo asked. Ren opened a compartment in the seat in front of him and tossed an array of magazines at him. Horo stared down at the perfectly modeled pictures in every kind of magazine imaginable. Body Builders, Teen Idols, The Rich and Glamorous, Life, and just about every other kind.

"Holy crap, Ren! What'd you do?" he asked as he flipped through articles.

"Well, it mostly got real public when some reporters found out the heir to the Tao fortune was roughing it on his own. Some modelers saw my photo and turned me into this." Ren said, pointing first to some newspaper clippings about him leaving his riches, then to a magazine cover that featured a picture of him dressed in some pretty skimpy clothes with the title, "Hot, Sexy, and Available."

"That's when the fan club started and got me more publicity than I originally intended. Now I'm in about every newspaper and magazine, have people looking to blackmail me, and have to beat off fan girls, guys, and I think some animals with a stick if I want to go anywhere. I've even gotten a few letters from people threatening to rape me. Where has humanity gone?" he asked.

"God, Ren, even I have to admit you look hot in these articles!" Horo exclaimed, causing a faint redness to appear on Ren's cheeks.

"Sir, we have arrived." the driver said as they pulled up to the large building. The two friends got out and were met with flashing bulbs. Horo was confused and bewildered, so Ren grabbed his wrist and dragged him in as quickly as possible, shutting the door behind him.

"I told you they're vicious." Ren muttered, dropped his hand and walking briskly through halls.

He opened a door and called, "Mei! Get that freakish ass off its seat and listen to this!" Mei jumped up and began to fawn over Ren.

"Horo Horo, can you play that?" he asked, pointing to the drum set on stage.

"Sure." he answered.

"Then do it. You! Get your ass off my stage and go home!" he snapped at the drummer already on stage, who hurried off like a wounded deer. Horo sat down and tested the tones of the drums before starting up a complicated beat, his drumsticks flying over the instrument.

When he finished, Mei said, "You got the job." He pumped his fists in the air.

"Yes!" he gave a triumphant whoop.

"C'mon, numbskull." Ren ordered and Horo followed him out like a puppy.

"Ren, how come you act different in front of other people?" he asked when they were walking through lonely halls.

"There are too many people who would use my words and feelings against me, Horo. Remember that well." he replied and they stepped through the door into Oversoul's room to find Yoh, Faust, Tamao, and Anna waiting there.

"Huh?" they all said in unison. Yoh was standing a bit close to Tamao in a corner and Anna was glaring at them from the other side of the room. Faust sat on a sofa but stood at the new arrivals. Horo just stood there in shock and Ren and Yoh were the only ones that didn't look surprised.

"Hmm... So all the shamans seem to have musical talent. Seems the name fits us, ne? Alright, people! Let's get to work! Let me see what I'm working with, here!" Ren started, and then turned to Anna.

"Anna, go do your job." he said, and she reluctantly obeyed. In the meantime, Tamao was busy setting up electronics and the others were setting up their instruments.

"Horo, go test those drums out for a beat." Ren said, and the ice shaman rushed over to a brand new, shiny drum set, all his own.

When everything was ready, Ren ordered again, "Okay, Horo, give us a beat." it was done.

"Good, now stop and let Faust give us some bass." he said, once again he was obeyed without question.

"Now Yoh, some guitar." he said, and Yoh strummed the strings.

"Okay. We have a good team here. We start practice in two days at seven. Don't be late. In the meantime, all of you have rooms here at The Studio and you can all relax. Tomorrow we all meet here for measuring at three pm. Got it?" he asked. Everyone nodded.

"Tamao, you are now our official technician, so you have to be here at practice, too. I'll inform Mei." he added as an afterthought.


	5. Learning

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

CHAPTER FIVE - Learning

"Come in, Anna." Ren called when he heard her unmistakable knock at his door, already guessing what she wanted.

"Ren, it's about Yoh." she said, getting straight to the point as soon as she entered.

"I already know he's with Tamao, Anna." he stated.

"Then why are you just encouraging it by making her Oversoul's tech?" she asked angrily.

"She happens to be the best technician in this facility. Besides, don't you think she deserves some happiness?" he asked.

"Of course, but he's only using her! He's become an emotionless bastard and he's using her to make me jealous!" she yelled.

"And whose fault is that? You're egging him on by giving him the satisfaction of seeing it's working. He's covering his emotional pain by poking your anger buttons." he shot back.

"Then don't let him!" she snapped.

"Why? Just because for once you aren't in control of a situation? Look, Anna, I really don't give a shit about your emotions. You are asking me to risk losing my valuable resources for your peace of mind. If that is all, just go, you're wasting my time." he said.

"You were his closest friend! Are you just going to watch him deny himself!" she asked harshly.

"Yoh once said to me, 'Yoh is Yoh.' I don't think I quite understood him then. I thought he was referring to his relationship with Hao. Now I'm pretty sure he meant exactly what he said. He is himself, and whether you like it or not, I believe that none of us truly knew who that was. Maybe he wasn't even sure of it himself. One of the biggest quests in life is the search for one's self. Yoh got a little lost on the way, but he's stronger than you ever gave him credit for, and he'll find himself. In the meantime all we can do is be there for him. Can you do that?" he asked. She turned without another word and left.

"Come in. I'll be with you in a moment." Ren called as a knock sounded at his door for the second time that day. Horo Horo entered and stood waiting as the Chinese singer finished his phone conversation.

"Yes. No! Moron! Fix it! Did I give you any inclination that I care? Put him on the line. Yes, that means I'm going to speak with him directly. Hello, is this the manager? This is Tao Ren. Yes, THE Tao Ren. How many Tao Rens do you know? Alright, you ass-wiping bastard, just do it, already! I. Do. Not. Care. NOW! Augh! I'm surrounded by imbeciles!" he yelled, hanging up. He took a few deep breaths before he turned to see Horo. His face lit up as he sank into a couch.

"Ah, Horo. I'm sorry about that. Please, sit, make yourself comfortable. Tea?" he offered, pouring himself some.

"Uh, sure... Funny, I never figured you for the tea type." he laughed, sitting as well.

"Just because I model and sing doesn't mean I can't enjoy some of the finer things in life. Tea time gives me a chance to relax and take a break from the stress that comes from my name." Ren handed him a cup and sipped his own, sighing.

"Thank you for coming. Any particular reason?" he asked, closing his eyes and leaning back into the cushions of the sofa.

"Not really. I just wanted to hang out... like the good old days." Horo answered.

"Ah. I know how you feel. Have you noticed we haven't fought once? I think perhaps we both grew up in these last six years." Ren said, opening his eyes to look at his guest.

"Yeah. I'm not as immature as I used to be." he grinned.

"And I'm not as self-centered, boastful, and bitchy as I was. Being on my own has really taught me a lot." Ren mused, and then asked, "So, what have you been doing lately? And what about Kororo and your coltsfoot field?"

"Well, I worked my field until it was lush and green. But now we're running out of money to protect it. So here I am. Kororo stayed to help Pilika with the field. Anyway, where's Bason?" he asked, and Ren's face fell slightly, his eyes sad.

"I let him go. I told him to go to heaven, where he belongs." he said quietly.

"Ren, are you okay?" Horo asked in concern.

"Of course. It was years ago." Ren said dismissively.

"Do you get lonely?" he asked.

"I'm fine! I just... I miss him. I used to tell him everything. I really need him now. I'm just so tired. I feel like I'm drowning in my life and what little bit of a lifeline I had has somehow disappeared. I'm tired of pretending. I'm tired of being who everyone wants me to be." he said sadly

"Then don't. One thing that hasn't changed about you is that bit of your attitude where you think you have to be the best. Just let it go, Ren. You don't always have to be the strong one, you know." Horo said.

"Perhaps, but I can't just yet. I have things to do before I can be free." he replied.

"That reminds me. Anna said you were trying to help Yoh use Tamao. What's up with that?" Horo asked curiously.

"Well, if there's one thing I've learned in life, it's that people need to make their own mistakes sometimes. The best you can do is warn them beforehand and accept their decisions...

This situation reminded me of Jun. She was being used by some guy. I found out and told her, but she didn't listen. She thought I was being overprotective. So I took matters into my own hands and threatened him. She walked in on us and got angry. She ran off with him and hasn't come back since. It's been almost two months, and I'm very worried. In fact, the irony of it all, I've decided to call in professionals to track her down. Just guess who the best I can find is." Ren said with a smirk.

"Lyserg Diethyl." Horo Horo said.

"Correct. He's coming in tomorrow. Still, the point of that story was that I drove her away by trying to protect her. I feel so guilty. Maybe I feel like I can make up for it by doing things differently with Tamao... I don't know." he sighed.

"Well, for what it's worth, I think you're doing a great job." Horo smiled.

"Thank you." Ren said, a slight blush staining the bridge of his nose. Silence reigned and Horo found himself subconsciously scooting closer and leaning in, as Ren turned to face him, leaning forward as well...


	6. Depression is Deep

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

CHAPTER SIX – Depression is Deep

Horo found himself subconsciously scooting closer and leaning in, as Ren turned to face him, leaning forward as well... They got closer, with only mere inches separating their lips. Suddenly, realization dawned in Ren's eyes and he looked away, turning his face from the Ainu and jumping up from the couch, his back facing him.

"Horo... I-I can't. Y-You know I can't." he stumbled over his words as he struggled to restrain himself from throwing himself at the drummer whose lips seemed to beg for him.

"Why?" Horo asked with a strangely serious look on his face.

"My family." Ren started, but Horo cut him off, his volume rising slightly.

"They can deal. From what I know, Ran would laugh, Ching would be vaguely surprised, and Jun would find it adorable and be happy for us. En would hate your guts, but since when did you ever care about his opinion? Never, that's when, so I'll ask you again, why?" he stood as well.

"You're a guy..." Ren tried weakly, but again he was interrupted.

"Then I'll ask you, does it really matter to you? You, who thought you couldn't love, have feelings for someone. I don't think you'd care if that someone was the same gender, hell, it's love! That's not good enough, Tao Ren! Tell me, WHY!" he yelled, tears stinging his eyes.

"M-My reputation... my job... the others..." Ren whispered.

"No! Don't give me that shit! You fucking bastard, you _coward_!" he hissed.

"What? You don't understand, Horo, I..." Ren whirled around.

"No, I don't! I never understand you! You're a little tease! First you're mine, and you say you always will be, and that we'll be together forever, then you die, then you don't want to be with me and you run off to China, and then just when I think you might have changed, you do it again! You're a liar! You're a coward! You're scared of feelings! Scared of closeness! Damn you, Tao Ren! Damn you straight to HELL!" he shouted, tears streaming down his face as he ran from the room.

"Horo! God damn it!" Ren yelled, angry at himself.

Horo sat huddled in a corner of the band's lounge, his body shaking with silent sobs. "I'm so stupid. Why do I have to be in love with him? Why?" he cried into his knees.

"Ren did it again, didn't he? You were stupid to think he could ever get over himself. He will never change, so don't think you can make him. A Tao will not allow anyone to be good enough for their love. It's impossible. You're only fooling yourself in believing in him." a calm, sweet voice whispered the cruel words in his ear, the harsh reality gnawing at his heart.

"Sh-Shut up, Yoh." he sniffed, mentally reminding himself that he couldn't trust the changed boy.

"It's only the truth, and you know it. You know, I could give you so much better. You could forget all about him, if you were with me." he growled, his hot breath making Horo shiver.

"You're just trying to use me." he stated.

"No... I wouldn't do that, Horo. You want me. I see in your eyes that you want this... No one needs to know, and you could have everything you wanted from Ren, and so much more. Just give in." he whispered seductively, nibbling on the ear lobe and causing the younger one to gasp.

"Is that a yes?" he asked in a low voice.

"J-Just tonight, ne? Just to forget?" he asked cautiously, his defense weakening.

"Just tonight; just forget." he affirmed, pulling Horo to his feet and leading him slowly to Horo's room.

Horo felt his mind go blissfully blank, all pain, all problems, everything, his whole life slipping away as his brain became fuzzy. He smiled in relief, glad to let his whole world go away, allowing him to drift endlessly on a cloud of his mind until morning.

"Why the hell can't I stop thinking about that?" Ren wondered aloud as he sat up in bed. He was exhausted, and dying to get some rest, but the day's events continued to plague his mind. It was like watching reruns of his worst moment of life over and over, continuing to replay countless times forever and ever.

The part that hurt most was Horo's eyes. They were like windows into his soul, allowing Ren to visibly see the damage he'd already done, along with the damage he was still doing. The pain and hurt so clear in those bright azure eyes that seemed to hold the depths of the bluest ocean in them. The betrayal was first and foremost, mixed with mistrust. Misty cerulean orbs like the sky or icy tint holding so much suffering at his hands.

"Tomorrow, I'll make it right." he said softly to himself, laying back in bed and trying to relax again. He tossed and turned until finally he could stand it no more.

"That's fucking it." he growled. He shoved the covers away and shivered slightly at the cool night air. Padding to his closet, he slipped on a black silk robe over his boxers and tied the sash, putting on some slippers while he was at it.

He stalked silently through the halls, turning to Horo's room. As he neared, he began to hear it, though; sounds he never wanted to hear, not like this. He stopped in his tracks, barely breathing as the meaning of the noise washed over him. Mixed emotions swam through the mist of his mind, hitting home. He didn't know how to react.

Shocked, he suddenly ran as fast as he could back to his room, locking the door and pressing up against it. He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and closed his eyes, slowly sinking down to curl up on the floor, his back to the door, still. Little pools of shining liquid trembled on his eyelashes before falling unchecked to the ground. Silently, he sobbed, his body shaking with the effort he used to control his noise. His hair stuck to his forehead with mixed sweat and tears, but he no longer cared.

His mind went into overdrive, conjuring up images of Horo with another man, or worse, a little, bitchy whore of a woman. A wave of nausea swept over him and he rushed to his bathroom, helplessly retching into the toilet. He didn't bother to rid himself of the sticky substance; it was no longer relevant to his life. He spent the rest of the night locked in his bathroom, heaving up any food he had eaten recently.

The next morning found him sprawled on his floor, exhausted, the results of his sickness still clinging to his face. His hair was matted down and droopy; dark circles were making their way under his eyes. He breathed shallowly, feeling his will to live slowly draining from him as a last bit of yesterday's breakfast was coughed up into the bowl. A knock came at his door, bringing him out of his drifting state.

"Who?" he croaked, hoping they would just leave.

"It's me, Tamao. The band is all ready, just waiting for you." Tamao said cheerily. Ren slowly dragged himself up, gripping the sink for balance, and flipped the lock around. Hearing the soft click, she opened the door and stepped in, staring in horror at Ren.

"Oh, Kami-sama! Ren, you're sick! You're in no condition to practice today. I'll tell them." she said, supporting Ren's weight and helping him to the bed. She placed a hand on his forehead worriedly.

"No. I have to go to practice! Just go tell them I'll be a minute or two." he protested, snapping straight back up and stumbling to the bathroom with a towel.

"Ren! Don't do this to yourself!" she followed him carefully, a motherly tone to her voice.

"Look, I don't need your help. I don't need anyone!" he snapped, shoving the door closed. She stared at the wood a moment before heading out.

In the bathroom, Ren quickly wet the towel and wiped his face clean, fashioning his hair into its normal style. He jumped into some fresh clothes and applied make-up to cover his outward appearance; looks can be deceiving. On the inside, Ren was torn into hundreds of irreplaceable pieces, feeling dead and cold. With one last glance to the mirror, he hardened his face and snatched a pile of papers from a desk before heading to the band room.

"Hey, Tamao, where the hell is our singer?" Horo asked, feeling a small sliver of anger boil up within him, though he'd mostly calmed and forgiven the Chinese shaman.

"He's coming. Honestly, I don't know what's got his beef, but he's refusing to follow instructions! He's seems really sick, but he just won't listen to me! He aught to be sleeping!" she exclaimed, frustrated. Horo's eyes flickered with worry. Ren was one of the few people who rarely get sick, and when they do, it's pretty bad. He remembered only once that Ren got sick and they had to call a doctor. However, his muse was interrupted as the singer strode in, looking slightly pale and avoiding eye contact with the Ainu, but overall fine.

"Let's get started. Skim through the music and tune up your instruments while I practice a few scales." he ordered in his soft, commanding voice as he tossed a wad of paper at them. Heading to his mike, he went through the notes, his angelic voice hitting each note beautifully as he tested his limits. He turned to them, waiting to get all their attention.

"Where's our manager, anyway?" Horo asked curiously. Ren turned an icy gaze on him, causing him to shiver.

"He... is on his way here by plane." he said softly, his words laced with anger. It was amazing how Ren had this ability to make people feel like dirt with a single glance, or imply that he was displeased with them with the tone of his voice.

"In the meantime, we practice. Not that it matters, he won't be here every practice, anyway. All you have to do is shut up and follow directions. I'll bet you're good at that, aren't you?" he whispered, malice seeping into his tone as he poked at the event he was trying to avoid.

"Now, just play the fucking music. If you can't, then get off the god damned stage, go home, and screw yourself." he told him bluntly. The look on his face unnerved the entire room, and no one dared disobey him, not even Yoh.

"Asakura?" Ren called as an afterthought.

"Ah." he acknowledged, following as the leader signaled him to the side.

"Just to let you know, you will be singing a duet in one of our songs with a certain brother of yours. He actually became a solo artist..." he informed him, walking past to his mike. Yoh stood with a blank look, blinking a few times before smiling secretively, a plan formulating in his head. He grabbed his guitar and practice began.

Horo Horo was worried. The singer had never been so cold before, not even with his father. His conscience began to gnaw at him, silently. Ren couldn't know, could he? He nervously fidgeted, his thoughts drifting. His mind dropped back into reality with a jerk when he felt the harsh glare of those fiery golden eyes burning into him.

"You're screwing us up, you little bastard! If you can't hold a beat right, get the hell out of here! Now try it again!" the Chinese snapped viciously, causing the drummer to realize he kept missing a beat half way through the song. Once again the song began, once again it failed. Ren was about to yell again when the door opened and in strode Anna.

"Having trouble, boys?" she asked in a fake-sweet voice.

"Fuck off, bitch." Ren muttered.

"Just thought you'd like to know that the manager is in your office waiting, and your performing clothes just arrived." she said, her smile fading.

"Practice is over for today. Next time, you'd better get it right, you whore." Ren shot at them before stalking out the door to the hallway. When he reached his office, his guest stood politely.

"Good afternoon. Make yourself comfortable." he instructed, sitting in an armchair as they sat on the sofa.

"Let's talk business." Manta Oyamada said with a satisfied grin.

"Here's the deal. You're going to run this, and do it right. I want a CD out by October, and concerts set up in the meantime. I want a tour set up after the CD kicks off. Got it? If you can't do it, then go home and I'll find someone else." Ren said.

"Got it. It shouldn't be too much of a challenge." the midget concurred.

"Good. We can't afford to get behind schedule. My father is treating this like he would humor a garage band, so the budget is not going to be that great until we get things settled. This band is going to the top. If I have to push it there, we will make the top of the charts. Soon everyone will know the name Oversoul. And it's your job to see that it happens." Ren said distantly.

"You got it... It's good to see you, Ren." the genius smiled. Ren's face remained emotionless, but he nodded slightly. Standing, Ren made his way out the door and through the halls. His cell phone began a constant ringing and he flipped it open.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Ren? What the hell is wrong with you?" Horo's voice snapped on the other end.

"Oh, don't think you don't know, you bastard." Ren growled low in his throat as he slipped into his room for privacy.

"Look, I don't want to fight on a phone with you." the Ainu began.

"Yes, you do. The only way to remedy that is to come talk face-to-face, but I know that will end in a bloody mess my lawyer won't be happy about." the Chinese cut him off.

"Anyway, I was calling to see how you were. Tamao said you were sick." the drummer stated worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm sick of you being a fucking whore." the singer shot viciously.

"...Do you... know something?" Horo asked cautiously.

"What? You think you can make a bloody orchestra like... like THAT and keep it a secret! You are going to wish you'd never played with my heart, you Ainu asshole!" he yelled before clicking the button harshly. He sighed heavily and sank into a sofa, rubbing his temples as a migraine hit him. He went to his fridge and quickly poured himself a glass of milk before reaching into a high cupboard for some pills. He jammed the medicine down his throat and dialed a number into his cell.

"Hello? Doctor Seymour? Yes, I think I may need a stronger prescription... I don't fucking care what you think, I'll get something stronger if I have to smuggle it... monoamine oxidase inhibitors? Give me a brand name and fax me the prescription, NOW... Nardil or Parnate, got it. Goodbye." he said, putting the phone down exhaustedly. He walked over to his fax machine and snatched the paper from it the second it came out. Just as he opened the door, he came face-to-face with Faust and Horo.

"What do you to want?" he asked suspiciously.

"We came to invite you to lunch with us. Why are you getting antidepressants?" Faust asked in his mellow tone.

"None of your fucking business." Ren said, taking his first good look at Horo that day. He suddenly felt a nauseas feeling grow in the pit of his stomach. He rushed to the bathroom before anyone could say anything and threw up into the toilet.

"Not again." he groaned, resting his head against the edge of the bowl.

"Ren, are you okay?" Horo asked quickly, rushing to his side and placing his hands on Ren's arms lightly. Ren flinched away from the contact, looking like Horo had smacked him.

"Leave me alone, jerk." he said before he retched up more. Horo grimaced and a look of pain fled across his face.

"How long has this been happening, Ren-kun?" Faust asked as he looked at what had previously been in Ren's stomach.

"Ask him. He should know when he became a whore." Ren said weakly, standing and brushing off Horo's helping hands as he wiped it from his mouth with a towel and pushed past them and out of his room. The two shared a worried look and Horo explained.

"I mucked things up, Faust... I really did. This is all my fault. I made him sick, I made him depressed, and I made him hate me. What do I do?" he asked after he told Faust the tale.

"Wait. All we can do is wait." the doctor answered sadly, and they left the room. Ren walked to a small closet and pulled out a coat with a high hood. He grabbed a comb and brushed his hair to rest around his shoulders. Pulling on some sunglasses, he deemed himself ready and walked out and down the street to the small pharmacy.

Stopping at the counter, he passed in the prescription and took the bottle desperately. He opened the top and swallowed down the dosage. He strode back to his room, praying that the others would leave him be. Suddenly, he began to feel a surge of energy.

"Yes. Thank god for strong medicine." he smiled slightly, walking faster to burn off the boundless hyperness. On a whim, he began to practically bounce down the street and danced exaggeratedly into the building, stumbling like a drunk in the process. He jumped into the lounge, a grin on his face, and walked toward Faust and Horo. Smiling inanely, he suddenly lost his balance and fell backwards onto his butt, the smile leaving his face in an instant as he rubbed his aching bottom.

"Why am I here?" he asked aloud.

"Ren? You alright?" Horo asked cautiously.

"What? Why are you talking to me?" he asked, seeming confused and agitated at the same time.

"Why am I on the floor? Did you push me?" he asked, glaring accusingly at the Ainu.

"No." Horo said, giving him a look. He examined Ren, noting his shivering and sweat-drenched body. His cheeks were slowly growing pink with heat. Faust jumped up and knelt beside him, feeling his forehead, which was sweaty and warm.

"Don't touch me!" Ren hissed before his eyes rolled back in his head and he lapsed into unconsciousness. His body began to convulse and his muscles twitched involuntarily. Faust went into action, quickly turning him onto his stomach and holding him still until the shaking stopped.

"What's happening?" Horo asked, fearing for Ren's life.

"I'm not sure. Call the ambulance and bring me a bowl of cold water and a towel. Oh, and a first aid kit." he instructed, and Horo Horo ran off.

"Go away! Don't touch me!" Ren yelled, wide awake, before once again going limp; Faust waited urgently for Horo's return as Ren slipped back and forth. His sixth sense told him that with these lapses, Ren's soul was also wavering back and forth between life and death. At one point, Ren stayed awake long enough to put up quite a struggle, nearly punching the German doctor before going out cold again.

"They're on their way!" Horo shouted, rushing in with the water and kit. Faust stripped Ren of his coat and shirt, dipping the towel into the cool water and placing it on the shaman's bare back, causing his body to tremble slightly in protest.

"Why is he on his stomach?" Horo asked as he helped Faust move the cloth gently over the burning, sweaty skin.

"If he has another seizure and throws up, we don't want him to breathe it in. It's also good for keeping him from swallowing his tongue." Faust said quietly.

"What happened?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"I believe he may have mixed drugs. I noticed he left some migraine medicine on the counter in his room, indicating he took it before he left. When he got his prescription, he may have taken it then and there, and the ten minute walk back gave plenty of time for it to settle in his stomach. He's showing all the classic signs of it... Horo, there's a good chance that he'll die. Even now his heart rate and breathing are slowing down, and his soul is wavering between this life and the next." Faust stated sadly.


	7. Not Coming Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

CHAPTER SEVEN – Not Coming Back

"Horo, there's a good chance that he'll die. Even now his heart rate and breathing are slowing down, and his soul is wavering between this life and the next." Faust stated sadly.

"No... No fucking way!" Horo yelled at the tall man.

"You're lying! Lying!" he sobbed. Faust pulled Horo into a light embrace, not minding as the young man's fists beat down on his chest. When the ambulance arrived, Faust and Ren were immediately rushed off, leaving Horo Horo to watch as they sped his friend away to try to save his life. Tears ran down his cheeks as he stared until they were out of sight.

"What are you crying about, Ainu-baka?" a familiar voice asked. Horo whirled around to see Ren's soul flickering there beside him, that outrageous smirk plastered onto his face.

"Ren! Get back in your body!" he yelled, his heart leaping into his throat.

"No, I don't think I will." Ren laughed, flying up a bit from the floor, still flickering.

"Why?" Horo felt the hot tears return.

"Life is a bitch. I don't want it. It's much more fun to defy the laws of physics. I can do whatever I want, and I don't have to follow others' wishes anymore. Don't you get it? This... this is freedom. I've dreamt of this. Even my emotions are more detached. I don't feel anything. There's nothing for me back in your dimension. I've been on medication since I was nine, after a failed attempt at suicide. I was never good enough for anyone's standards, not even yours. You said yourself that I don't live up to your expectations. I missed you, and for the last six years, it was all I could think about. People hurt me, Horo. People fuck with my emotions and leave me. I don't want to feel that pain anymore. I don't want to revisit that hurt. I don't want it, and you can't make me go back!" he yelled. It was then that Horo noticed the slices and scars covering Ren's frail body.

"What happened, Ren? You didn't have those..." he asked, scared. Ren followed his gaze and chuckled.

"That... That is what I wanted to escape from. As you know, this is my soul, not my body. The soul can sustain wounds, as well. Now you see it, though. When you can't see it, you don't know. You can't see a torn soul. You can't see a wounded heart. These are my scars, the product of the screwed life I was forced to live. Some of them are from father, some are from loneliness, and others are from other acquaintances, but these are from you." he pointed to a series of deep gashes over his heart.

"Your pains were always the worst, and always so close to my heart. Now do you see why I don't want to go back? A soul can be destroyed. It's possible to kill a soul without ever touching the body. I can't live with it anymore." he said, eyes sad.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Horo asked.

"I was going to, but you wouldn't listen. You wouldn't hear my desperate pleas, because you were working on this." He turned slightly, revealing the back of his head. His skull was cracked open and blood was still pouring from the percolating wound.

"It still hurts, but it's dull, now. That was when you left me for whoever it was. I hope they make you happy, because I'm never going back." Ren said.

"Ren... Come back. I swear I'll help you. I can heal your wounds." Horo begged.

"No! I... I can't trust empty promises anymore! I lived that life! People screw around with my heart and then I end up all alone! At least have the decency to tell me who it was that was so much better than me before I leave. Who the hell was it!" he screamed angrily.

"He's not better than you. No one is." Horo whispered painfully.

"He? Well, at least it wasn't a girl. At least I wasn't beaten by a girl." Ren said sadly. Suddenly, he disappeared, reappearing a few seconds later.

"Ren, what's going on?" Horo asked.

"That bastard Faust is still trying to send me back to that hell! That fucking prison!" Ren snarled, looking as though he was resisting some invisible force.

"No! Don't lock me back in that jail! Don't trap me in myself again! Not when I just tasted the freedom!" Ren hissed.

"Ren, go back to your body." Horo looked up to see the owner of the calm voice that called him. He gazed up into soft, brown eyes beneath a long, silky mass of chocolate tresses that cascaded down the owner's back. He was dressed in familiar pants that never grew old on him in the Shaman Fights, and a loose, brown shirt that revealed small glimpses of his perfect abs when he turned the right way.

"Never!" Ren growled, narrowing his eyes at the intruder.

"Oh, what's the fuss, Tao Ren?" Hao Asakura smirked knowingly as he stepped closer to the two.

"Lovers' quarrels are such a bore. Do something more interesting for a change. However, I suppose I aught to help out." Hao snapped his fingers and Spirit of Fire appeared, capturing the struggling Tao.

"You're going to your body, one way or another." he grinned lecherously and hopped onto the giant spirit's hand, pulling Horo along with him.

"Hao? What are you doing here? Why are you helping?" Horo asked.

"The young Tao heir invited me to sing a song written especially for my otouto and I to sing together. I can't just let my employer die before paying me for coming all the way out here. Oversoul will go nowhere without him and as much as I hate to admit it, my otouto's group of followers are mildly interesting to watch. I sense a nice bit of trouble brewing, and I just love to enjoy a good show." Hao smirked as they reached the hospital.

He snatched Ren's translucent arm in one hand and Horo's solid arm in the other and dragged them in through the back and into the emergency room, already knowing his destination. Slipping into the room where Faust and others were working to save the singer, Hao summoned Ren into a spirit ball and forced him into his body as he struggled to stay out, then whispered a spell, trapping him within. A pulse was quickly regained and the Chinese was stabilized. Horo sighed, thanking the gods that his friend was fine as he sank into a seat in the waiting room they'd been ushered to. The door opened and Faust joined them. Horo stood.

"How is he?" he asked anxiously.

"He is stable. His recovery depends on himself, though. He must have the will to live, or all our work is for nothing. Can you get him to have that?" he asked, his stare on Horo.

"He won't listen to me." Horo shook his head.

"I can do it." Hao offered. They gave him quizzical looks.

"Just give me a shot." he ordered, and he went to the other room alone.

"Alright, you little bastard." he began, speaking to Ren's unconscious form. "You got yourself into this, you're getting yourself out. Whether you like it or not, you drove Horo into the arms of another man, so get over it. It was your fucking fault. The truth is that he loves you. You can use that, or not, but you're going to live. If you die, I will do things you never even dreamed of to your soul until the end of time. If you really can't forgive Horo, you aren't worth his time or love. He forgave you for everything you ever did to him. You don't deserve someone like that. But if you really are still angry, at least live to make his life a living hell for hurting you." Hao smirked in satisfaction as Ren's eyebrows twitched and knitted together, the thing he subconsciously did when he had one option and he didn't like it.


	8. Worlds Apart

CHAPTER EIGHT – Worlds Apart

Ren blinked himself awake slowly.

"Ren." He looked up to see Yoh standing at his bedside.

"Asakura." He acknowledged. The guitarist smiled secretively.

"You're looking better. HoroHoro should be happy." Ren's face darkened.

"Don't say that name in my presence." He ordered. The younger Asakura twin shrugged.

"He was telling me the other day that his new boyfriend is better in bed than you." He stated. Ren scowled.

"I see those wheels turning. You want to get back at him, huh?" Yoh smirked.

"What do you have in mind?" Ren asked. Yoh motioned Ren to lean closer as he did the same in a conspiratorial way.

"Well…"

SCENE CHANGE

Ren stalked into the practice room, giving orders as he went.

"Get those cables up, Tamao. Faust, tune your instrument. Yoh, grab your guitar. Anna, get the hell out of my practice room. HoroHoro…" he paused, waiting for the Ainu to make eye contact before continuing. "GET YOUR ASS OVER TO THOSE DRUMS YOU LAZY BASTARD!"

Horo jumped at the sudden outburst, but obeyed, not wanting to tick off the singer any more. Ren went to his spot and went through some scales, hitting every note perfectly. Practice began and slowly Ren seemed to warm up to Horo. The drummer was somewhat suspicious, but doubted Ren could come up with any really bad revenge, so he shrugged it off that perhaps Ren had decided to believe him.

After practice, the others wandered off. Horo was just going when Ren grabbed his wrist, jerking him down a hall and into a room he'd never been in before.

'This is it.' He thought. 'Ren's finally decided to kill me.' His eyes went wide in surprise when instead of flaying him open Ren pinned him against a wall and crushed their lips together, ramming his tongue down Horo's throat. He stared at Ren, who had his eyes closed, completely immersed in the kiss.

When Ren pulled away, he didn't even pass a glance at Horo's face or give him any inclination as to his feelings. He simply lowered his mouth to suck delicately on the drummer's neck, making a faint moan escape him. Horo's hands grabbed hold of Ren's arms, pulling him away slightly.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" he asked. Ren rolled his eyes and tugged upwards on Horo's t-shirt, pulling it off and throwing it aside before shoving the Ainu onto the floor. Horo gasped as the singer mounted him, putting a great deal of pressure on his groin.

"What are you doing, Ren?" he repeated, more adamant this time.

"I would have thought it was obvious." The Chinese replied, leering at him openly. The bluenette blushed slightly.

"Y-You don't mean…" he trailed off. Ren leaned down next to his ear, nibbling on it before answering.

"I'm going to fuck you, HoroHoro." He whispered. Horo's blush deepened at the bluntness of Ren's comment.

"So, you've finally decided to give up your stupid excuses…and you forgive me for the other night?" he asked curiously.

"Less talk, more motion, Horokeu." The younger replied, pulling off his own shirt. Horo frowned but Ren silenced him with his mouth. He kissed back readily this time, placing his hands on Ren's hips. Ren came down hard on him now, biting and licking and ripping off clothes, making the Ainu struggle to keep up.

SCENE CHANGE

Yoh was walking down the corridor when he heard a few small moans coming from one of the rooms. He pressed his ear to the door, hearing the distinct sounds of Horo's and Ren's names. He grinned and continued walking; his plan was working perfectly.

SCENE CHANGE

Ren came inside of Horo with a loud moan, pulling out and flipping to the side to catch his breath. Horo was breathing hard, still trying to calm down from his own release. He turned to face Ren, seeing Ren was hardly paying attention to him. He tilted his head to the side curiously with a frown. He was about to say something when Ren began to pull on his clothes and headed for the door.

"Ren!" he protested. Ren turned to face him with a stony expression.

"Yes, Horo?" he asked.

"W-Well…you aren't just gonna…_leave_, are you?" he asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" Ren asked with a bemused look.

"Erm… We just had sex, Ren. You aren't supposed to just _leave_…" he struggled to put his feeling into words.

"Oh, Horo, Horo, Horo." Ren shook his head slowly as if he were talking to a child, leaning to one side and putting a hand on his hip. "We fucked. That's all that just happened. We fucked, it was good, now it's over. Nothing more." Ren said. Horo's face filled with hurt.

"But…I thought…" he murmured.

"You thought what? That I wanted to _be_ with you? That we shared some sort of deep, spiritual _bond_ when we fucked? My, you are a naïve little child, aren't you?" he said in an amused tone.

"Ren…" Horo said softly, eyes filling with tears.

"I have to get a shower before a meeting in thirty minutes, Horo." Ren said sternly, and turned, leaving the Ainu crying on the ground naked.

SCENE CHANGE

Ren shook his head angrily as he entered his room.

"What's the matter, Tao? Can't take your own revenge?" Gold eyes looked to the brunette on the sofa.

"Shut up, kisama. What would _you_ know?" The singer's velvet voice ordered. The older one rose from his seat and stalked over.

"I know my otouto has been feeding you a load of bull. You're a fool if you can't see his ploy. I thought you were smarter than that. I'm not going to tell you, though. I'll leave you to figure it out on your own. Just know that whatever he's planning, it's going to be big." Hao Asakura turned on his heel and left. Ren rolled his eyes and went into his bathroom to take a shower.

SCENE CHANGE

Horo sat in his room, cursing himself for falling into Ren's trap and trying to figure it all out.

"Horo…" Yoh called with a grin as he sat down in front of the other.

"What?" the Ainu asked.

"I know what happened earlier. He left you, didn't he? Didn't I tell you? Didn't I? He can't love." He whispered. Horo turned away.

"You don't know anything about the situation. He loves me but he's too afraid to show it." He muttered.

"Maybe so…but wouldn't you rather him leave you alone and not love you at all than to love you and use you and leave you broken?" the Asakura retorted. Horo blinked, then glared.

"Stop trying to use your fucking mind tricks on me again, Yoh. Last time you did that, Ren ended up nearly _dying_!" he growled.

"Think about it, Horo. He's using you. You're his fuck puppet, and so very replaceable for him. He's Tao Ren. He can have anyone on the planet. Even those who don't want him for his money, power, or body can be his for the right price. Just think about it a while. You'll see the truth soon enough." Yoh said with narrowed eyes, then left. Horo closed his eyes and pondered it.

'No way.' He thought. 'Ren loves me.'

SCENE CHANGE

Lyserg Diethyl waited patiently in Ren's office, twiddling his thumbs and fidgeting. He glanced around at some of the awards hanging on the walls and hummed something to himself. He turned as the door clicked open, seeing Tao Ren stood there. He was dressed in black Chinese-style pants and black shirt with ripped-off sleeves that proclaimed, _People Like You Are The Reason People Like Me Kill People._

"Hey, Ren…I like your shirt." The detective said in his usual quiet tone, smiling. Ren smirked.

"Yes. Let's get down to business." He said, seating himself. Lyserg nodded.

"Always straight to the point with you, eh?" Ren nodded in response.

"About two months ago, Jun was being used by a guy and thought I was being overprotective. She ran off with him and hasn't been seen since. The man was tallish, about 6 foot 5 and around 200 pounds by the looks of him. He had wild black hair to about chin length, and black eyes. He was fairly well built, but not near my physique. Judging from what I know he probably lifts weights somewhere. He claimed to come from here, but I highly doubt that's reliable information. He said he works for the government, but that's debatable as well." Ren informed. Lyserg jotted down some notes in a pocket notebook.

"Would you like me to try now dousing for her now, or later? Whatever is convenient for you." He said. Ren considered it a moment.

"It can wait until the weekend, when I have time to go chasing after filth like him. Jun is capable of handling herself…somewhat." He muttered.

SCENE CHANGE

HoroHoro was sat in Faust's room, staring up at the older man.

"He loves me, doesn't he?" he asked, eyes tear-filled. Faust remained quiet for a moment.

"I…I do not know…" he sighed, running a hand through his messy blonde locks.

"This world has become a place with very little certainty, Horo. We clutch for dreams to make reality, but very few accomplish them, and if they do, they lose the dream they only just gained… I cannot tell you what Ren is thinking or feeling, Horo. However, I can tell you this; sometimes it's better to live in a fantasy than face a reality." He said wisely. Horo nodded in understanding.

"Like… you and Eliza?" he ventured carefully. Faust's blue eyes closed and a small smile graced his face as he nodded slightly.

"Ah. Like meine dear Eliza." He murmured.

"So I should try to be as happy as I can with Ren, even if he doesn't love me." The drummer said.

"I assure you, the Tao loves you more than anything in the world." Two pairs of blue eyes drifted to the door, where the older Asakura twin was leaning against the doorway.

"What do _you_ want?" Horo narrowed his eyes menacingly.

"Oh, I'm hurt. You're so harsh, HoroHoro. Truth be told, you should be more suspicious and fearful of my dear otouto than me. I mean no threat to you, but he clearly intends to cause as much damage as possible with his ploy. As I was saying, though, Ren loves you…but you hurt him deep. While he was in such a vulnerable state, Yoh got to him, just like he got to you." Hao stated.

"How do you know all this?" Horo asked.

"It's so obvious. It's been in front of your face this whole time, dip shit. However, it appears that only Anna and I are smart enough to figure it out on our own." The fire shaman pushed himself away from the door frame he'd been leaned on and left the room, allowing them to chew on what he'd said.

SCENE CHANGE

Ren frowned.

"No, no, no, no, NO! You've got it all wrong!" he said into the phone he was carrying around with him in the lounge. A pause of silence as the Tao listened to the person.

"I'm _not_ paying for these! They're absolute _shit_!" Another silence, in which you could clearly hear yelling through the phone even from further away.

"I don't care if you _are_ a world class designer! These clothes are rubbish! I'm sending them back and waiting for the next shipment. This time, they will be done correctly or you're fired! I'll e-mail you some designs I'd like you to take a look at. They're a general idea of what I want." Another, longer silence.

"This is not a debatable issue. Either you make them, or you're fired. End of story…" Ren trailed off as Horo slumped in and grabbed a beer out of the mini fridge.

"I've got to go. Get those designs completed." He clicked the phone off before any protest could be made and tossed it onto one of the sofas carelessly, sashaying over to Horo with cat-like grace. The Ainu ignored Ren's approach, gulping his beer as he was sprawled on another couch. Ren came right up to him, but Horo continued to pretend he didn't notice. Finally, the Tao grabbed the drink away and set it on a low table next to Horo's spot, straddling the Ainu with a playful smirk. Horo's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Still playing stupid games, Ren?" he asked bitterly. Ren smiled and wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck, making a few small movements with his hips.

"You hypocrite…" he whispered into the bluenette's ear.

"You played all sorts of games with my heart, and now you presume to tell me whether or not I should play games with yours. Know this, Horokeu Usui. You are mine. You belong to me, no matter how much you deny it. Now, give in, puppet. Surrender to me, like you have before, and like you will for the rest of eternity. I decide what happens between us, now." The Chinese said, eyes stone cold. Bright blue eyes stared into hypnotizing gold ones, and lips came in contact. HoroHoro sighed, closing his eyes and allowing the blankness to take him as Ren used his body.

SCENE CHANGE

Manta Oyamada walked briskly through a hall. He was used to walking briskly by now, having spent his whole life trying to keep up with tall businessmen. He had a folder in his hand full of papers, and a pen in his shirt pocket. He was about to open the door to the lounge when a voice from behind stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Manta turned to see Yoh standing leaned against a wall.

"Yoh-kun!" he smiled, happy to see his old friend again.

"Manta." Yoh nodded lazily.

"Why shouldn't I go in there? I need to find Ren. I've got the band plans all ready." He said very professionally, adjusting his tie.

"Ren is…busy…with Horo." The Asakura replied, and Manta noticed the faint noises drifting through. He made a small face.

"Seriously? Those two?" he asked in astonishment. Yoh nodded.

"Not surprising, seeing as they were together throughout most of the tournament. Come, Manta, let's get drinks." Yoh turned and walked away, Manta hurrying to catch up.

SCENE CHANGE

HoroHoro gave a depressed sigh as he lay on his bed. That was the second time in one day that Ren had taken advantage of him and then left. He felt like he was drowning in this cycle that he knew would just continue. He was drowning in Ren. He stared up blankly at his ceiling, willing the thoughts to stop circling in his brain. His mind was going in circles while his heart was crying and his stomach did back flips.

"I hate…" he trailed off. No, he didn't hate Ren. Even after Ren's cruelty to him, he couldn't bring himself to do that. He sighed and started over.

"I hate what he does to me." He said finally. He got up and decided to be productive and do some practicing. As he banged out beats on his new drum set, he wondered what would happen in his life from here on out.

SCENE CHANGE

Yoh walked lazily into his room, yawning and stretching before flopping onto his bed. It was really quite a nice bed. Satin sheets and cotton covers with swirling cinnamon spirals decorating them in a fitting way.

"What are you up to, otouto?" Yoh turned his head and gazed with half-lidded eyes into a matching pair of chocolate color.

"Onii-san." He muttered as a greeting.

"Answer me, Yoh." Hao said sternly. Yoh's eyes narrowed.

"Why should _you_ care?" he asked suspiciously.

"I know you're planning _something_. I want to know _what_. I want to know what you're getting at. What's your game? I can help you or I can hinder you, whether or not you're the Shaman King." He said threateningly, glaring hard into the once-carefree eyes. Yoh shrugged.

"You should know it well enough. Revenge." He said coolly. Hao looked down.

"Ah. I know revenge quite well…too well." He whispered, a glimmer of remorse in his eyes. Yoh glanced at him with a calculating look. Hao regained the stare from before, a challenging glint in his fiery brown eyes.

"You would do well not to mess about in my head, otouto. You may be Shaman King, but I've been around longer. I've mastered many mind tricks you would not like to experience." He said. Yoh rolled his eyes.

"Didn't think I'd get anything from your thoughts, anyway." He muttered.

"I will _not_ be used, Yoh. I will _not_ be a tool for your foolish revenge plans. Take your revenge, but leave me out of it." He said with a harsh look. Yoh nodded serenely.

SCENE CHANGE

Lyserg shuffled his feet a little as he unpacked his bags, neatly folding and putting away each item of clothing. Morphin was perched on his head, curiously watching him and making a few chirpy noises to show how happy she was to be seeing everyone after so long. The British boy simply smiled and hummed as he worked. His bed was simple, yet elegant. It had soft, clean sheets and a bedspread with green plant patterns all over it.

Morphin made a sudden high-pitched squeak when the door opened, and flew over to the intruder, moving about his face. Lyserg looked up to see HoroHoro stood at the door with his hands in the pockets of his baggy black jeans with chains on them and a dark blue shirt that said, _Cover Me In Chocolate And Throw Me To The Lesbians!_ The Ainu's eyes followed the fairy in mild interest, smiling at her antics of delight.

"HoroHoro! I haven't seen you for years!" Lyserg exclaimed, going to greet his visitor with a brief hug.

"Hey, Lyserg. Long time no see! What have you been up to these years?" he asked happily.

"Detective work, of course. The agency father worked for were thrilled to offer me a place among them. In fact, they even gave me dad's old office…" he trailed off quietly.

"That's great! My coltsfoot field is going wonderfully, aside from financial issues. That's why I'm here. Not only can I donate a lot of the money I make to the funds, famous people are heard. I can really get people to listen and help the cause." The ice shaman smiled happily.

Morphin made a small chirp as she noticed a something pass by the door. Looking at her master chatting and looking happier than he had in a while, she silently slipped out of the room, glancing around for the suspicious figure. Chittering a little to herself, she turned and went the direction the thing had moved, only to be spooked by a loud cry.

"KURU!" squeaked the figure, looking absolutely ecstatic. Morphin smiled when she recognized Horo's tiny Koro Pokkur spirit, holding her coltsfoot leaf over her head and making excited noises in her native tongue.

"Ku kuru ku?" Kororo tilted her head to the side. Morphin nodded at her and gestured for her to follow as she moved back to the room, where Horo and Lyserg were talking about the past few years.

"KUKU! KURUKU!" Kororo squealed and flew into Horo's arms, surprising him.

"Kororo!" he yelped, as the little spirit continued to chatter in her language. He sighed and smiled a little, cuddling her. Lyserg chuckled a little after he calmed down from the scare. The two shamans watched as their tiny spirits made funny noises at each other, apparently understanding one another completely.

SCENE CHANGE

Ren lay down in his bed, ready to try to get some sleep. HoroHoro was plaguing his thoughts, however. He couldn't get it out of his head. He mumbled some curses under his breath as he began to regret his actions. He recalled Hao's words of advice to him and began to consider abandoning his revenge. A knock at his door caught his attention.

"Hai?" he answered, not moving.

"Ren… It's time for the next step in your plan." Yoh's voice called eerily through the wood. Ren stood and opened the door, but Yoh was already gone. The Tao bit his lip guiltily but sighed and went in search of HoroHoro. He found the Ainu boy in the lounge, eating some barbecue-flavored potato chips.

"Horokeu." He called softly, gaining the other's attention. The bluenette swallowed his mouthful of snack and gulped down the last of a beer. Leaving both aside, the older one came over to the singer, looking at him with longing.

"Take me, Ren." He whispered. Ren led him back into his room, locking the door behind him.

Yoh smiled evilly as he heard the sounds of their passion through the walls, knowing his plan was going smoothly. As long as he had them all against each other, they were worlds apart.


End file.
